


Cute, Substantial, Sweet, Meaningful, and Perfect Fluttering Kisses

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluttering Kisses, Kisses, M/M, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Kokichi and Kiibo share many kisses, but by far their favorites are the fluttering ones.





	Cute, Substantial, Sweet, Meaningful, and Perfect Fluttering Kisses

Kokichi and Kiibo share many kisses, but by far their favorites are the fluttering ones.

Fluttering kiss one:

It's when Kokichi's passing by him in the hall, when he nonchalantly stops Kiibo for a moment to kiss his cheek and then walk on like nothing happened. It's when Kiibo brings a stunned hand up to where Kokichi kissed him like one of those anime girls Tsumugi was always talking about, and it's when a tiny fluttering kiss gave Kiibo butterflies in his heart for the rest of his classes. It's a cute fluttering kiss.

 

Fluttering kiss two:

It's when Kiibo's rushing to get to class on one of Kokichi's sick days, when he leans over the couch to place a kiss to the top of Kokichi's head. It's when Kokichi is so pleasantly surprised he can't do much but croak out a "bye" to Kiibo, and when Kokichi wishes he wasn't sick so he and Kiibo could share more kisses. It's a rushed but substantial fluttering kiss.

 

Fluttering kiss three:

It's when they're studying in the library, and neither of them could understand something, when Kokichi makes some joke about kissing the book to get answers. It's when Kiibo rolls his eyes before giving Kokichi a quick kiss and turning back to the book, and when Kokichi just sits in shock for a few minutes before coming back down to earth. It's a sweet fluttering kiss.

 

Fluttering kiss four:

It's when Kiibo has to go away for some business and is about to board the plane, when Kokichi takes his hand and makes a spectacle about him "never forgetting his beloved." It's when Kokichi gives him a kiss on the back of his hand like a knight to a princess, and when he then pushes a red Kiibo towards the gate. It's a meaningful fluttering kiss.

 

Fluttering kisses five, six, and seven:

These are when they're just cuddling on the couch together, and they could just as easily kiss more deeply if they wanted. But it's better this way, more loving this way. They're perfect fluttering kisses, and turn into many more.

Yes, their favorite kisses were _definitely_ the fluttering ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kiibo/Kokichi fic, right after my last? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> But really, these two are cute and I couldn't _not_ write for them eventually. Don't die, friendos.


End file.
